Scar of Your Innocence
by CullenQueen16
Summary: * Lemon * tender night together between Zeke and he's love- written for a dear friend but you can imagine who you wish as the main character, please rate and review this is my first upload and a one shot


Scar of Your Innocence.  
(Specially written and improved on demand Zeke One-shot)

The warm night air blew gently on the skin of 11, who was peacefully sleeping besides where Zeke had propped himself against the pillows and was gently running his fingers though her soft golden hair.  
They had been secretly in love with each other for years, after their paths first crossed when Zeke was is the Shaman tournament, they had been almost discovered by the infamous members of team flower, who were great admirers of their master.

As Zeke toyed with her hair, it suddenly hit him. How could they have been in love for so long and never tried to advance their relationship?  
Not that he was complaining of course, he loved to hug and kiss her as much as he could, but, that's been it for months.  
"11, please wake up my love" he breathed  
A droopy eyed 11 slowly shifted her-self so that she was facing the shaman.  
"What is wrong Master Zeke?" she wondered  
He gently stroked the side of her face, staring deeply into her eyes.  
"Nothing is wrong 11, everything's ok but… I was wondering… could we make it perfect?" he mumbled averting his gaze down his chest, hoping not to shock her.  
"I don't understand" she claimed looking innocently up at Zeke.  
"The thing is… 11...I...err……I want you"  
"You have me here don't you?"  
"I know but I mean that is ... I want "all" of you"  
"Oh... I... See" she replied, a worried look spread across her meek face.  
"I don't want you to feel pressured but I kind of thought that you'd want to, you know what" Blushing Zeke said.  
Taken aback by this gesture 11 moved herself into a more assertive position to confront her master.  
"Are you disappointed with me, have I done something to displease you in any way, I can change I really do promise" she looked up at him with small tears glistening in her eyes.  
"No!" Zeke exclaimed, "I would never ever ask you to change my love, your stunning the way that you are!"  
A silent pause passed over them both, until 11 stammered, "What do you mean by all of me" as she surveyed herself in the moon light, shadows of the branches outside of their window gently tickling her midriff.  
Then as if from no where, (god only can guess) 11 understood what he mean as he lent against the pillows looking increasingly foolish and ashamed of him-self for asking such a thing of her.  
"Alright then, I suppose the time is right for me to let go of my childhood and start something a little scary and new" she confessed to him.

Zeke had a lot of trouble trying to conceal his excitement from her, "This is it," he thought "We're finally there after all this time" reverting back to his male instincts, as though meeting a friend who had been away on a very long holiday.

{{Long Detailed Lemon alert, you have been warned}}

Carefully, Zeke lent over to the currently laying 11 who had snuggled her-self under the covers, like her body's last attempt to cling on to her virginity.

He pulled away the covers and 11 knew that it would be hard for her to put up a resistance to him for much longer, as his slightly rough hands grazed  
her pale skin. She was wearing the cutest Winnie the Pooh bra and pajama bottoms that she didn't want Zeke to take them off of her.  
"But I'll get cold" she whimpered as he began to take down her trousers.  
"Trust me 11, you wont need these to keep warm, when our bodies become one, then you will no longer have a need for clothing while I' am around."  
And with that he pulled them off, exposing her to him as he had never seen her before.  
"You are more beautiful than I imagined" He whispered to himself as he removed her bra also looking extremely determined.  
11 sat up and pushed Zeke down onto the bed, her hands running down his abs until she met the elastic of his deep red boxer shorts, she looked up at him in a half wanting and half worried way, seeking his permission to rid him of the remaining material that covered his muscular body. He gave a smirk and a small nod as she relieved him of his underwear.  
She couldn't help but stare at the flaccid member that met her eyes, she had never seen a fully grown one before, When she was young she once glimpsed a small boy running around the swimming pool changing rooms but never anything to this extent.

"It wont hurt you like that" he muttered, slightly embarrassed by her staring, 11 knew what to do though, instinct must have finally kicked in as she took a hold of him in her small pale hand and began delicately stroking him, it only took a matter of seconds to go hard after this gesture.  
He quietly moaned as she began to rub him more meaningfully, he whispered out her name, "11…do …it faster" as his breaths became increasingly irregular with his upsurges of pleasure. She willingly agreed as she saw that she was doing the right thing, changing to using two hands instead of just the one moving up and down his entire length, hands clenched tightly so as not to lose him.  
"Oh! 11…I'm going to come if you don't stop…, please" He whimpered. 11 paused looking quite alarmed.  
"What's wrong?" she exclaimed "Why don't you want to finish off?"  
"If you drain me now I wont have the strength for later" he sighed taking her hands away from his privates bringing them up to his chest so that she lie on top of him, face to face.  
She could feel his heart pounding under her breasts and a thin layer of sweet smelling sweat coated his body.  
His dark brown eyes burned deeply into her ocean blue ones, "Are you sure that your ready for this" he asked as his hand drifted down and waited before her warmth, she kissed him tenderly on the lips, giving him her answer whilst pushing into a silent but very passionate embrace, tenderly exploring his mouth.

He curved his hand around her warmth, grazing her clit, making her hips buck slightly as a shiver passed down her spine, Zeke explored further round until he had his fingers brushing against her entrance, he opened his eyes without stopping his tongue from swirling around hers, her eyes were tightly shut and she seemed unchanged when he felt her privates for the first time.  
He push two fingers inside of her, she winced slightly at the new feeling however Zeke was quite amused by feeling how tight and wet her warmth was, making him become aroused and his member harden.  
For the first time in a little while 11 stopped, she was not alarmed by his member brushing the inside of her thigh, but She felt a sudden strange longing felling that she had never experienced before.  
"Zeke, what will happen if, when "It" breaks, I … bleed on you" she asked him innocently, closing her legs when Zeke withdrew and she slid off of his chest slowly cuddling down by his side, in an almost protective manor.  
"What do you mean what will happen?" he asked curiously, "Are you afraid that I'm going to not want you if you bleed" 11 nodded with her head nestled in his side.  
"Look at me 11, I don't care about it, it might happen and then again it might not just don't worry" he said soothingly as he kissed her on the cheek. He gently felt down between her legs again to see if she was tense or ready.

The time had come.  
He knelt up on the bed and pulled 11 onto her back, and pushed her legs apart from each other, and positioned himself ready for the next step.  
"I have an idea!" he said "If it hurts, bite my shoulder, just what ever you do, don't scream all right?"  
She felt him begin to push lightly into her entrance only going a centimeter or so before he met her barrier.

"This it is okay, hold on" he whispered as she placed her mouth on his shoulder. He pushed hard and broke the obstacle in his way.  
She bit down hard into his shoulder as his member broke her resistant virginity, he let out a deep painful groan which rumbled through his chest and into 11, small tears running down her cheeks from the torture that she was feeling and the pain of guilt twanging at her chest as she felt Zeke take a shuddering intake of breath when she took her mouth away from his shoulder. They were both bleeding. 11 could feel the warmth of it trickling out of her sacred place and onto Zeke's still surprisingly hard member. She surveyed the damage that she had done to his shoulder and let out a saddened mumble asking forgiveness to Zeke as she saw he was bleeding heavily from the jaw shaped cut in his perfect skin.

He looked at it and smiled."At least I shall always be able to remember you, with the scar of your innocence" he chuckled to her, this assured her that he was okay and now was the time to try to carry on.

11 had forgotten her pain over her worrying for the man now hot and slowly pulsing inside of her, yet his member remaining still, it was the strangest feeling, being touched in placed that she never thought existed. "Would you like me to try to carry on? I'm ready when you are" he joked as he gently pulled out of her a bit, but 11's feeling of longing was getting stronger. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed his whole entirety inside of her making him gasp for air after this small shock.

She felt so tight to Zeke that he didn't know if he'd be able to fit inside of her when he climaxed, after all he wasn't at his full potential until that point. They lie on the bed steadily rocking together to find a comfortable rhythm, when they did Zeke began to slowly pump in and out of her hot, slender body.  
Then he found it… her sacred spot, at first he barely touched it but he felt her muscles suddenly clench around him for a split second so fast that even 11 herself didn't realise it. "That's enough" he thought to himself, "she has pleasured me, now it is my turn" and with that he knelt up , much to 11's protest, he withdrawing  
completely out of her.

"Why…did you…stop," She breathed heavily, "I though we were having fun?"  
"Oh that was just a tester, now is when the real fun starts, I want you to sit on top of my hips with my member inside of you, facing away from me.  
Okay then, hold it inside of you as you lay down on top of my body" he told her softly, she did as she was told, Zeke helped her onto his member and when she laid down she knew why he had asked her to move into this position.  
She felt weightless.  
It was like flying in pure ecstasy.  
Zeke's heart beating hard against her spine, her whole body pulsing with anticipation of what he was going to do next.

She soon knew why, he started off a steady rhythm with his hips rocking, member easing in and out, pushing harder and with each push, a tiny burst of pleasure and a clench of her muscles .  
He'd found her sacred spot.  
Suddenly without warning he sped up hitting it every time, so that her pleasure flowed around her body making her moan passionately to the man she loved.

"I… love you …Zeke… don't stop! She felt his member getting harder, like a burning hot poker driving in and out of her, she knew in the back of her mind that he was going to come soon, and so was she. She felt as though an explosion had hit her stomach as she reached her climax, her muscles tightened so much against Zeke that he could not resist any longer and spilled all of his seed inside of her.

11 remained, laying on Zeke for a minute or two, feeling his now flaccid member slipping out of her body.  
"I've done it," she thought to her self, still feeling Zeke's heart beating vigorously against her back, she pulled his tired member the rest of the way out of her body and turned her body so that she was facing him.  
Zeke was knackered, his eyes were closed loosely, his mouth open slightly to help him steady his breathing, beads of sweat running down his forehead.

She kissed him gently on the cheek and whispered, "I knew one day, my knight in shining armour would come."


End file.
